1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a power tool including a tool mounter to which a tip tool is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tip portion of an output shaft in an impact rotary tool is mounted with a socket body used for fastening a screw part such as a bolt or a nut. A rectangular hole is formed on a rear end side of the socket body. Fitting a tip portion of the output shaft having a rectangular cross-sectional shape into the rectangular hole of the socket body results in mounting the socket body to the impact rotary tool (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-193062, for example).
It is desirable that a socket body is held to the output shaft without falling after mounted to the output shaft of the impact rotary tool. Various mechanisms for preventing falling of the socket body have been proposed in the related art. It is preferable that a failed part is replaceable when a failure such as damage occurs in a falling prevention mechanism.
It is also important to configure a falling prevention mechanism in such a manner as to prevent disadvantageously influencing the strength of an output shaft since the output shaft of an impact rotary tool is transferred with rotary stroke impact from an impact mechanism.